


For Amie

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, fic for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	For Amie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts).



_Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all._  
  
 _Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call... everybody lives._

Alex said the words when she was working with David.  Alex adored David; he was brilliant.

But she _meant_ the words when she was working with Matt. Because Matt wasn’t just brilliant, he was special. And for Alex, when the wind stood fair and the Doctor – _her_ Doctor – came to call…

That Doctor was Matt.


End file.
